Jusqu'à l'aube
by Mlle Nyaa
Summary: Parce que le monde au-delà des murs est bien trop vaste pour ne citer que le sang et l'effroi, Parce que parfois cent mots, c'est suffisant pour raconter une histoire, une émotion, un instant.
1. Promesse muette

Bonjour à tous...

Ah ! Enfin, je m'essaye à publier...avec plusieurs petits drabbles, à savoir des petits textes de 100 mots tout rond sur le fabuleux univers de Shingeki no Kyojin !

J'espère qu'ils vous donneront le sourire, parce qu'écrire c'est magique...

Un grand Merci aussi à **Grise** et **Neechu** qui sont la preuve que les anges existent bel et bien.

Crédit : L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Thème : Promesse muette - Hannes/Eren**

.

« Je n'étais pas assez courageux. »

Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent davantage pendant que la voix râpeuse d'Hannes mourrait dans sa gorge.

« Et tu n'étais pas assez fort. »

Mais cela, Hannes ne le prononça qu'à demi dans son esprit. Parce que si c'était vrai maintenant, si Eren était encore un enfant, Hannes _savait_ qu'un jour, cette phrase sonnerait faux.

Et Hannes se sentit terriblement impuissant. Parce que celui qui avait échoué, c'était _lui_.

Alors, pendant qu'Eren sanglotait doucement, il attrapa son regard vert, et, dans une promesse muette, il lui fit le serment qu'à leur prochaine rencontre, il serait à la hauteur.

* * *

Cette série de drabbles a été entièrement écrite au cours d'une soirée organisée par l'APDES, une sorte de petit paradis super chouette. Envoyez-moi un MP pour davantage d'informations.

Je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt.


	2. Nain

Bonsoir, me revoilà pour un autre drabble, sur la jolie Sasha, cette fois.

Crédit : L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Thème : Nain – Sasha**

.

« Qu'elle est petite ! »

Sasha ferma les yeux un bref instant, un peu comme pour chasser une image, ou peut-être pour la raviver. Mais ce fut juste cette intonation féminine et étonnée qui lui revint en tête.

« Mange t-elle assez ?! »

La question la fit sourire. Enfin, une espèce de rictus qui tordit sa bouche.

Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement de ce qu'avait répondu son père, mais elle se l'imaginait, de sa voix grave, presque honteuse et effrayée.

Ricanement presque amer.

Et cette question qui revenait sans cesse, elle lui répondait désormais, impertinente, alors qu'elle engloutissait le dessert de Christa.

« Oui. »

* * *

J'aime assez cette amusante demoiselle. J'espère que mon texte vous aura séduit.

Mlle Nyaa


	3. Soyez-vous même

Crédit : L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Thème :** ** _« Soyez-vous-même, les autres sont déjà pris » Oscar Wilde_** **\- Hanjie/Titan**

.

Alors qu'elle hurlait quelque chose, Hanjie se rendit compte à quel point sa voix était aiguë et avait un goût acidulé.

C'était presque étrange. Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant si cela lui plaisait véritablement.

Elle l'aurait aimée plus douce – elle détestait se l'avouer.

Le rôle de celle qui souriait souvent, riait toujours, sautait dans les flaques d'eau, c'était un peu surfait.

Hanjie détestait se cantonner à un rôle.

Et alors que Albert, son nouveau titan, réclama de l'attention, elle courut vers lui, légère.

« Suis là !»

Aimer les titans, c'était probablement la seule chose qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'unique.

* * *

Je pense vraiment qu'Hanjie dissimule quelque chose.


	4. Attraction

Crédit : L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Thème : Attraction - Carla**

.

Elle papillonnait, un plateau couvert de boissons dans les mains, légère et douce. Sa peau flattée par le soleil, deux lacs colorés en guise d'yeux, Carla était tournesol parmi les coquelicots d'un rouge haï.

Et au fond de la taverne, les regards de deux hommes se posèrent sur elle.

Il y avait Keith Shadis qui l'admirait un peu à reculons, parce qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment, à cette femme un peu trop joyeuse pour être consciente.

Et il y avait Grisha Jaeger qui la regardait avec curiosité, mais surtout intérêt, parce qu'elle était vraiment jolie, cette vivante parmi les morts.

* * *

Et puis, c'est la mère d'Eren !


	5. Musique

Crédit : L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Thème : Musique - Berthold**

.

On murmurait souvent - les voix malicieuses se voyaient accompagnées d'un sourire moqueur – que Berthold dormait dans des positions invraisemblables.

Et, presque immédiatement, les membres de la brigade 104 se demandaient comment parvenait-il à se reposer ainsi.

Suivait des hypothèses, des sourires, des ricanements, des œillades dédaigneuses aussi.

Mais Berthold se taisait, et une fois dans l'ombre, souriait doucement.

Ils ne savaient pas. _Ils ne savaient rien._

 **Sombres imbéciles, vous qui dormez si bien.**

Il pouvait parfois trouver un sommeil paisible.

Mais sans sa berceuse sanglante, des cris de désespoirs et des os brisés, Berthold ne dormait que d'un œil.

* * *

Je crois que Berthold est un peu sadique, au fond. (Mais j'ai bien aimé écrire ce drabble.)


	6. Contre-courant

Bonsoir !

Crédit : L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Thème : Contre-courant - Mikasa**

.

Il y a les cris. Il y a la peur et la couleur pourpre du ciel.

Et tous ses vivants qui échappent à la mort en sacrifiant leurs maisons, leurs souvenirs, leurs sourires.

Et il y a cette petite fille qui court en sens inverse.

Parce que Mikasa a trop perdu, trop crié pour perdre son nouveau soleil.

Alors, tandis que la foule humaine se dirige vers la porte, la bousculant parfois, trop occupé à fuir leurs vies passées pour survivre, Mikasa se dirige à contre courant vers Eren.

Et Mikasa sait qu'elle ne mourra pas, tant qu'il est là.

* * *

Mikasa est une personne si mystérieuse et froide, mais tellement attachante aussi.


	7. Certains ne savent pas

Cela faisait longtemps !

Crédit : L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Thème : "Certains ne savent pas." - Annie/Armin**

Personne ne savait.

Et ils étaient tous si bien, dans leur ignorance, leurs rêves ridicules et leurs insouciances pas tout à fait perdues, qu'Annie avait voulu tous les tuer.

De cette façon, ils ne sauraient jamais.

Morts entre les doigts d'une humaine.

Morts dans la gueule d'un monstre.

Morts parce qu'Annie était une humaine mais aussi un monstre et que personne ne voulait savoir que le camp qu'elle avait choisi n'était pas celui des humains.

Lui non plus, ne savait pas.

Mais Armin aimait la vérité, et Annie décida de le laisser vivre, s'excusant du lourd fardeau qu'elle lui laissait.

* * *

Pour être honnête, les drabbles suivants ne sont pas mes préférés, mais j'espère que vous les apprécierez tout de même. J'aime beaucoup le Annie/Armin même si Annie m'effraie un peu...


	8. Vengeance

**Crédit : L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Vengeance – Armin/Levi**

.

Eren vengerait sa mère et l'humanité.

Mikasa ne se vengeait pas parce qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Armin avait perdu ses parents, mais ne se vengeait pas.

C'était une perte de temps, et Armin ne savait pas combien il lui en restait, peut-être pas beaucoup, alors il avancerait parce que comme ça, il pourrait éventuellement en gagner.

Levi avait été rage et vengeance aussi. Avec le temps, il avait appris à ne plus se retourner, parce qu'il n'y avait que le sang et des larmes séchées.

Parfois, il arrivait que le blond l'impressionne.

Il avait toujours un temps d'avance.

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment réussi celui-là...mais je suis persuadée que le Armin/Levi est a explorer._

 _Bisou_


	9. Ouragan

Crédit : L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Thème : Ouragan - Jean/Armin**

.

Armin voulait voir un ouragan.

Jean secoua la tête, désespéré, pendant que le blond pressait un livre à la couverture abîmée contre lui.

Le monde au-delà des murs devait être beau. Il y avait des forêts, des lacs, le soleil et la vie, mais Armin voulait voir des perturbations climatiques.

Mais surtout, parce que Jean était un peu pessimiste, mais surtout réaliste, entre les murs et le monde, il y avait les titans, le sang et la mort.

Le brun offrit un regard sombre au blond, et déclara amèrement :

« Armin, il faudrait déjà que nous voyions la mer pour ça. »

* * *

 _Du Jean/Armin ! Du Jean/Armin !_

 _Pourrais-je un jour faire quelque chose de comique ? Visiblement, j'aime torturer ces pauvres personnages c:_

 _Pleins de bisous..._

 _MlleNyaa_


	10. Pulsion

_Crédit : L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

 **Thème : Pulsion - Mikasa/Jean**

Il ne l'avait pas embrassé _volontairement_. (De toute façon, ses lèvres s'étaient à peine posées sur les siennes qu'elle le repoussait déjà.)

Il était tombé _malencontreusement_ sur elle, parce qu'il s'était _accidentellement_ prit le pied contre la chaise en bois, et qu'elle s'était trouvée au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit.

Et même si Connie ne cessait de ricaner stupidement, qu'Eren lui jetait un regard noir, et même s'il se faisait torturer par les brigades spéciales, pistolet sur la tempe ou dévoré par un titan, Jean n'avouerait jamais qu'il l'avait fait exprès, et surtout qu'il était un garçon avec des pulsions.

* * *

Parce que Jean.

Bref, je vous embrasse. Une petite review ?


	11. Regret

Bonjour tout le monde !

 **Crédit : L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Thème : regret - Hanjie/Moblit**

.

Elle avait crié quand Bean et Sawney étaient morts.

Tapé du pied, renversé des chaises. Elle en avait voulu à la Terre entière, avait supplié Erwin de les lui rendre.

Mais quand ce fut le tour de Moblit, Hanjie n'avait ni pleuré, ni hurlé, pas même une plainte au bout des lèvres.

Elle avait sourit, et s'était éclipsée dans sa chambre, avait prit son carnet et avait écrit, à coup de stylos violents.

 _Pauvre conne. Tu pleurais pour des monstres que tu haïssais,_

 _Et aujourd'hui, Moblit est mort._

 _Il était ton ami, et tu n'as rien fait._

 _Encore un échec._

* * *

Du Mobhan...J'aurais aimé être plus délicate. _  
_


	12. Ferme tes yeux

**Crédit : L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Thème : Ferme tes yeux - Petra/Levi**

.

Les yeux de Levi étaient toujours à demi-clos, comme si les garder ouverts n'en valait pas la peine mais jamais complètement fermés, parce que dans un monde comme le leur, pour vivre, il fallait être conscient.

Il fallait voir le danger et les titans.

Entendre les cris et les pleurs.

Sentir l'odeur âcre du sang.

Et accepter pour survivre.

Vivre était une question de temps, et Levi ouvrait les yeux, parce qu'une seconde d'inattention, et c'était déjà la fin.

Mais quand il aperçut le cadavre de Petra et ses yeux éteints, Levi ferma les siens, parce qu'il ne l'accepterait pas.

* * *

Je pense que ce drabble-ci est plus acceptable. Ce pairing ne compte pas dans mes OTP, cependant, il est intéressant.


	13. Meutre

**Crédit : L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Guest :** _Une nouvelle tête ! J'en suis ravie. Si je ne m'abuse, les deux drabbles dont tu parles sont " Musique" et "Soyez vous-même". Ils sont réellement différents... Si tu repasses, j'adorais que tu m'expliques pourquoi ces deux-là en particulier ! Merci encore !_

* * *

 **Thème : Meurtre - Eren (Child) /Levi (Child.)**

.

Eren avait neuf ans et les mains ensanglantées, il avait tué deux hommes mais ce n'était pas un meurtre.

Ce monde était laid et mensonger, et Eren avait sauvé une petite fille parce qu'il était humain.

Levi avait onze ans et un poignard argenté dans sa poche, il avait tué quelqu'un mais ce n'était pas un meurtre.

Ce monde était injuste et brutal, et Levi avait sacrifié une part de son humanité pour se sauver-lui-même.

Eren et Levi étaient des enfants, mais ce soir là, même si l'un continuait de rire et l'autre restait silencieux, ils étaient devenu des monstres.

* * *

J'aime assez ce drabble...le parallèle entre l'enfance de Levi et celle d'Eren est intéressante. Et puis, j'adore ces deux-là.


	14. Lampadaire

Crédit : Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Connie était une personne étrange.  
Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il traînait avec Jean, si réaliste et blasé des extravagances de ce monde.  
Marco s'approcha doucement de son ami, n'osant pourtant pas le toucher. Le nez en l'air, une expression totalement perdu et les traits étonnement crispés, Connie regardait un lampadaire noir qui éclairait faiblement la rue.  
Ses yeux bruns si rieurs s'étaient voilés d'une indicible mélancolie. La lumière du lampadaire se reflétait légèrement dans ses orbes sombres et fatiguées.  
« Connie ? »  
Lentement, le garçon posa son regard froid sur le grand brun.  
« Marco, il y avait le même lampadaire dans mon village… »

* * *

 _Sérieusement...faire du angst avec le mot lampadaire n'était pas la meilleure idée._


	15. Tripes

_Crédit :Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

 **Eren/Christa - Tripes**

.

Christa avait des yeux liquides et immenses. Eren lisait un livre sur les titans.  
Christa avait un sourire doux et timide. Eren s'entraînait avec un couteau.  
Christa avec des cheveux qui allumaient des soleils autour de son visage. Eren criait sa rage.  
Christa était un ange. Eren était un monstre.  
Christa existait. Eren n'y avait jamais prêté vraiment attention.  
Et puis un jour, Christa avait hurlé. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, sa bouche se tordait, ses cheveux comme la crinière d'un fauve.  
Christa était une princesse déchue, une batârde, une menteuse, une humaine. Christa était courageuse.  
Et Eren l'avait regardé.

* * *

 _J'aime le Eren/Christa._


	16. Cheval magique

_Cela faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Crédit : Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

 **Thème : Cheval magique - Ymir/Christa**

 **.**

« Les pégases n'existent pas. »  
Les yeux de Christa s'assombrirent tandis que sa bouche se tordait en une moue déçue.  
« Mais pourquoi ? J'ai lu dans un livre que m'a prêté Armin, qu'il y avait des terres de glaces, de l'eau en feu qui dégouline de ce qu'on appelle volcan…alors pourquoi ils n'existeraient pas ? »  
Ymir posa sur elle un regard de pitié mêlé d'indulgence.  
«Christa, _je sais_ qu'ils n'existent pas. »  
Soixante ans en dehors des murs. Ymir avait cherché aussi. Mais parmi la douleur et la souffrance accablante, il n'y avait jamais eu quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux pour la sauver.


	17. Des choses qui bougent dans le noir

_Crédit : L'univers de Shinegi no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

 **Mikasa/Levi - "Des choses qui bougent dans le noir"**

.

 _"Mais qu'avait-elle, à me fixer de la sorte ?"_ s'agaça Levi, en observant froidement sa recrue, Mikasa Ackerman.  
Il s'était écoulé un certain temps depuis l'épisode du tribunal, et il pensait que les récentes épreuves leurs avaient permit de s'apprivoiser.  
Cependant, ses orbes sombres assassinaient férocement sa personne.  
D'un geste ennuyé, il s'éloigna.  
Armin, inquiet, s'approcha de son amie.  
 _"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"_  
 _"Ce nain a convoqué Eren dans sa chambre, hier soir."_  
Sa voix était douloureuse et haineuse.  
 _"Comme il ne revenait pas, j'ai été le récupérer. Et par la serrure, j'ai vu des choses bouger dans le noir."_

* * *

 _Pff, mais de quel couple parlez-vous ?!_

 _Passez une bonne soirée._

 _Mlle Nyaa_


	18. Danse

_Crédit : L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

 **Thème : Danse - Annie/Armin** _  
_

.

Elle reste profondément endormie, protégée dans son cristal lumineux qui lui donnait des allures d'ange. Elle ne sourit pas, mais l'expression d'apaisement peinte sur ses traits la rend presque jolie.  
Armin est assis par terre, et il la contemple, rêveur. Dehors, il neige. La lune éclaire timidement la masse blanche scintillante.  
Armin soupire. Annie avait toujours eut l'air de souffrir, et il était presque soulagé, qu'elle soit si sereine à présent. Mais cette Annie-là est immobile, si statique. Celle qu'il aimait se battait avec vigueur, tellement souple, tellement rapide.  
Alors, il murmure doucement, et il espère qu'elle l'entend :  
« Annie, danse. »

* * *

 _Comment considérez-vous ce drabble ? Je n'ai pas été beaucoup là._


	19. Liberté

**Crédit : L'Univers de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Thème : Liberté**

 **.**

Armin voulait voir la mer.

Plongé dans la lecture de l'épais livre à la couverture de cuir, le petit garçon rêvait de cette étendue d'eau salée, où il plongerait ses pieds pour se rafraîchir, son doigt pour goûter son arôme salin, son rire parce qu'il restait un enfant.

Il respirerait l'odeur marine, sauterait dans l'eau glacée, crierait comme le fou qu'il n'était pas, imiterait les oiseaux indolents.

Mais Armin reste(rait) dans l'enceinte du mur.

Alors quand il plongeait son regard dans les prunelles changeantes d'Eren, si semblables aux nuances impétueuses de la mer, il se sentait un peu plus libre.

* * *

 _Ce drabble n'a pas été écrit dans le cadre des soirées endrabblées comme les précédents, mais je le met là, car je pense qu'il peut correspondre à la demande d' **Ex-profiteuse,** dont le commentaire m'a vraiment touché. J'étais en pleine crise de nerf en plus, j'ai réussi à sourire ce soir-là, merci._


End file.
